


Sulking.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, bottomleo, vixxtv87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Sanghyuk was sulking.Taekwoon was confusedAnd Hakyeon got fed up with the two.





	Sulking.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on EP.87 of VIXXtv2

Sanghyuk was sulking. The reason is stupid but still.

During Taekwoon's promotion, he went to visit the elder. He went alone. When Taekwoon saw him, he smiled within an instant and gave a hug.

"You came alone?" Taekwoon asks as he looks around.

"Yeah. Everyone else is busy." Hyuk replies.

Not believing Hyuk, Taekwoon and walked to the door and looked around to see that the younger was telling the truth. He was sad but he can't help it. They have to do their schedules.

The fact that Taekwoon was looking for others even though his beloved maknae came, is what made Hyuk mad.

After that day, as in after promotions only, Taekwoon realized that Hyuk had something against him. He didn't know what but he was sure that the younger was mad at him.

After hearing the numerous attempts of Taekwoon trying to know why Hyuk was mad at him, Hakyeon snapped. He's had enough. Seeing Taekwoon and the maknae like this was starting to get in his as well as the rest of the group's nerves.

He did try to talk to Hyuk about it but the younger never told him the real reason. And Taekwoon, on the other hand, was fully confused and kept on trying to know the reason of Hyuk's silent treatment.

\---------------------------

It was night by the time they had finished practicing for the upcoming concert in Japan. Everyone was drenched in sweat and were panting. Some were having their hands on their knees and some just fell to the floor. Haykyeon decided it was enough for today, and since he has other plans. 

"That's it for today! Good work everyone!" Haykyeon exclaimed and the members cheered like they were from the dead. After a moment of rest, the members were starting to collect themselves and their belongings to leave the practice room. They were all heading towards the door until Hakyeon stopped a certain way two. 

"Woonie and Hyogi." Hakyeon calls out. The called two turns to face him simultaneously and it makes Hakyeon only more frustrated. 

"Woonie, Wonshik told me that your high notes are breaking at the end." 

"I'm just tired, I need a bit of rest." Taekwoon answers. He wasn't fully wrong. He just got over his solo promotions and he did really deserve a break but it's not like the concert date could be changed. 

"Rest after the concert." Hakyeon says and it honestly appeared a bit cold. But the eldest was right, and he could rest a bit after the concert before their Japan comeback. He needs to do well for the fans. He slumps a bit and Hakyeon felt bad but he couldn't help it. Its killing two birds with one stone. 

"And Hyogi, you will keep an eye on Taekwoon and point out his mistakes. And if he tries to argue, you have the privilege to punish him. Just make sure it's not noticeable." Hakyeon murmured the last part. 

"Yes, hyung." Hyuk answers. 

"Okay, then I'll be taking my leave. Take care!" And Hakyeon leaves. The two left alone look at each other and the younger speaks, 

"Shall we?" Hyuk asks with a raised eyebrow.

Taekwoon only huffs and goes into the vocal room with Hyuk following behind. 

\----------------------------------

"Again." Hyuk orders. 

"Hyuuuk~" Taekwoon whines. His throat hurt from continuous attempts to perfectly sing the high note but the majority of the time his voice cracked at the end. Hyuk was also merciless. He allowed Taekwoon to rest only for 5 minutes before calling him again. 

"Enooouughh." Taekwoon complains.

"Not until you get this high note done." Hyuk retorts and Taekwoon whines again but puts on the headphones regardless. 

"Again. Do it three more times." Hyuk says and Taekwoon feels like punching the younger. He exits the vocal room in anger before being stopped by the younger. 

"Move. The I'm going home." Taekwoon says. 

"You will not. Hakyeon-hyung told you to correct the high note and then go home." Hyuk reminds. 

"Move. I'm exhausted." Taekwoon says, his tone a bit colder than the last. Instead of listening to the older, Hyuk pulls him back into the vocal room and pushes him against the wall with his hands trapping the older in between. 

"What are you doing?" The older asks. 

"I have the privilege of punishing if you argue." Hyuk says as his tone becomes lower and it only makes the older a bit excited. 

However, Hyuk gets off him and carries him to the couch he was previously on and makes the older sit on his lap. 

"Touch yourself." Hyuk whispers darkly into the older's ear. 

\----------------------

"Ahhn! Hyuuuk~!" Taekwoon moans out as he comes untouched the second time this night. It was amazing how Taekwoon came untouched just by finger-fucking himself and by living on Hyuk's dirty talk. 

"And you said you can't make those high notes because you're tired. Look at you now, you can moan out my name on a higher note." 

"Pl-please" Taekwoon pleads. He really wants to be filled. 

"Will you promise to do the note properly?" I Hyuk questions. 

"Yes. Yes I will." The other replies almost immediately. 

"Then do it."

"Eh?" The younger's request caught him off guard even though he saw it coming. 

"Do the high note and I'll give what you want." Hyuk says. 

\-------------------

"Ahh~~ah~." Taekwoon's moans resounded in the room while he is just rolling his hips with Hyuk balls deep inside of him. The younger hisses at the new feeling of his cock stirring inside Taekwoon which was already filled with his own cum which is now taking the role of a lube. 

Impatient, he pulls out of Taekwoon who lets out a whine before moaning out again at the feeling of being filled. Hyuk was now above him and started thrusting in slow but hard. Taekwoon moaned because of sensitivity and clenched around the younger who groaned in return. 

"Hyoogii~" Taekwoon moans out.

"Yes?" 

"Why were you, ah! mad with me?" Taekwoon asks.

Hyuk snapped his hips forward too fast, making Taekwoon let out a long loud moan. 

Guess he didn't want to talk about it now. Taekwoon thought.

Hyuk's pace increased. Soon, they both were moaning each others' name and Hyuk climaxed inside of Taekwoon while the other came on his stomach and chest, arching. After coming down from their high, Hyuk somewhat cleaned the both of them. They were sour at the idea that they had to walk back to the dorm and Taekwoon was even more uncomfortable since Hyuk's cum was still inside him. 

"Hyuk." Taekwoon calls out.

"Mmm?"

"Let's just sleep here." Taekwoon says.

"I'm okay with that but where?" Hyuk asks.

"Wonshik's studio." Taekwoon says and it catches Hyuk off-guard.

"Wha-what? But won't he complain?" Hyuk asks.

"Not if he doesn't see us." Taekwoon replies with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't scolded by Wonshik.

They were screamed at the next day by Hakyeon about why they hadn't at least sent them a message that they weren't coming home. The two shrugged it away cuz that's just Hakyeon's eomma nature. 

Well, looking at the bright side, Hyuk stopped sulking and Hakyeon was triumphant that his plan worked well. 

THE END

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I should be finishing my assignments cuz hell is cutting close. But since I'm a big ass fool, I decide to write gay fanfic. Anyways, thank you for reading and please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Nem. You are one of my favorite authors!


End file.
